


Reasons

by thatmadblackcat



Series: Mobsterswitch [1]
Category: Homestuck, Mobsterswitch - Fandom, Problem Slueth - Fandom, mobsterswitch AU
Genre: M/M, creepy stalker fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmadblackcat/pseuds/thatmadblackcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t consider it an obsession or that it might technically qualify as “stalking”, but you know you can recite his daily schedule from memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

    You don't consider it an obsession or that it might technically qualify as "stalking", but you know you can recite his daily schedule from memory.  You know his favourite brand of coffee and the fact that he drinks it black, but how he likes lots of sugar and milk in his tea; little details you're not even sure he notices anymore.  You're aware of his distain for the only suits he can afford and the fact he tailors them himself.  Even the fact you know he knows how to sew is precious knowledge, with how private of a person he is.  You know he prefers the clean lines of lapel-less suit jackets, no matter the odd looks they gain him.

    Perhaps that's one of the reasons that you abduct him on a near weekly basis for tea.  One of the reasons you two chase each other in an odd mutually parasitic tango that nearly rivals that of Scout and Scofflaw's.  (Although, you're pretty sure your duet is much more subtle and less overtly violent than theirs.)  You can see the potential of a low simmering darkness that he hides away, sealed so tightly behind that ever so tightly crafted self control of his.  You love the fact he's so careful and precise and afraid and you yearn to bring out the potential behind that white carapace of his.

    So you wait.  And you taunt.  You want to undo him and take that potential and mold him into the person you see he can be.  You want to sharpen that ruthless intelligence until it's razor sharp and mold him into the same type of shadowy creature as you.  You find yourself fascinated by his subtle confidence and sometimes wish you could bring yourself to emulate it.  He seems so opposite from yourself at the best of times and so similar to you at the worst.

    So you observe and learn and collect.  You marvel over him because, he's your hobby, you suppose.  You marvel at the feeling you have knowing he does the crossword in the newspaper every morning or that feeling you get when you look at the wall you have covered in pictures of him or the fact that you hold hostage a couple of his coffee mugs that you managed to steal from his apartment once upon a time.

    You prefer the self-inflicted distance.  You prefer the hunt he gives you and you find yourself oddly flattered at the uncomfortable looks he gives you.  In fact, it would be almost certain to say you thrive off of it.

    Because he is your detective and yours alone.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain decided to suddenly decide I needed to write a fanfic at five in the morning, after re-finding my old crappy fics on FFN/the pit. It’s seriously one of the first fanfictions I’ve written in years.
> 
> I’m not 100% sure if this counts as Innovator♥Detective… It's incredibly one-sided and a bit dark, but I do think it does fall in the flushed range. It’s also surprisingly easy for me to get into the right headspace to write about Pernicious Innovator, which I’m not 100% sure is a good thing.


End file.
